


double trouble

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Series: snowbarry VS Westallen [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Someone dies, plz read, sort of mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: iris is crying .
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: snowbarry VS Westallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880731
Kudos: 7





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> so ,hey guys!sorry i took a while cause schools been a bitch of sorts .I wont be able to post a lot ,so every saturday and sometimes sundays ,ill see if i can post .thank you -snowbarryfan_2007 
> 
> not canon compliant .i do not own a beta .DISCLAIMER:i dont own anything from this fiction ,except the fiction itself .thank you and enjoy .

> * * *
> 
> Iris west was standing by Barry and her old apartment. she was crying because of how much she screwed up .it all started when Barry confessed about his feelings for her. she had always liked Barry but like a brother. she didn’t like him in that way until awhile ago. She had become a metahuman who controls people and when she turned evil ,she had said a lot of nasty things to Barry .she called him “a fucking nightmare and a “overprotective piece of shit and he should die “well in a way ,he did die .he kept away from her at all times ,even when she turned good and apologised for her actions .he would only talk to her if it was important or he wouldn’t even stand next to her .when Eddie came back ,she started dating him again and never looked back .until a few months later ,when she and everyone else could see that Barry had feelings for Caitlin. She tried to talk him into telling Caitlin but he just ignored her and carried on with his day .eventually ,Barry and Caitlin started dating and the word that came to Iris’ mind was :home wrecker .She didn’t know that she liked Barry until it was too late so she was angry .Now she can never get him back ,until a few days ago when she had been talking to Barry and he spoke to her for the first time in a long time .she had seduced him and she slept with him .so yeah ,trouble No.1 :she slept with her old best friend who had a girlfriend .trouble no.2 :she was staring at a little plastic device which showed two pink marks meaning one thing, she was pregnant ,she was pregnant with Barry ‘child .holy shit for her .she had gone to Barry’s apartment that he rented (another one cause he left the old loft to Iris )and looked through the window to find Barry and Caitlin kissing .she went beck to the loft and got hit by hundredths of thousands of memories .so now she found herself at the corner of the apartments roof .she looked at the test and with one final glance at the world ,she jumped of the roof . To be continued ………


End file.
